Underwater Ghost Royalty
by Daughter of the moon and sun
Summary: Danny meets an old friend and she's half-mermaid! What adventures will these friends go on this time? Better than it sounds. Pairings are Sam/Danny, Tucker/OC, OC/OC, Dani/Youngblood. Pre PP. Sorta AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Beginnings-a Danny Phantom fanfic AN: before PP Sam/Danny I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom if I did, do you think that the show would've been canceled**_

**Chapter 1- The new girl and old reunions**

Danny's POV

I sat in class not really paying any attention to Mr. Lancer's lecture; I just doodled in my notebook. This was until Mr. Lancer said that we have a new student.

"Hi, I'm Twyla Mavison", the girl said

That name was faintly familiar, but I just couldn't remember how. It was like I already know her, but that's crazy, right? Mr. Lancer told her to sit in the seat next to me. I'll ask Sam and Tucker can we talk to her at lunch.

**Twyla's POV**

I walked in the class and said my name. Then I sat next to Danny. I wonder if he will remember me. If not I can mess with him. He's probably still clueless.

**Danny's POV: At lunch**

"I think we should talk to her guys", Danny said. "Ok, I guess", grumbled Sam. Tucker said, "Cool, man". "There she is be cool guys", said Danny."Ok", Tucker and Sam said in unison.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here because everyone else seems shallow (the girl in Pink especially) or nerds", Twyla said. "Sure, follow me", said Danny. They sat at the table and everyone introduced themselves. "Danny, um I got a question" she said. "Huh, wait what how did you know my name?" I asked. "You just said your name a few minutes ago, wow you must be the clueless one", she said laughing." Oh", I said embarrassed. "That and the fact we've already met before, "she said. Wait, what did this girl just say! " I-I didn't know you till today", I stammered. Tucker and Sam glanced at me."Wow, you don't remember me I'm hurt I truly am, "she said faking tears.

Twyla's POV

The look on Danny's face was priceless. "Wait, who are you?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh then I answered him," Like I said I'm Twyla, but you might remember this name TwyTwy." He was so surprised and happy, "**OH MY GOSH**, Twy is that really you!" "In the flesh." I say hugging him. His friends (and possibly girlfriend) say, "Are we missing something?" obviously confused.

Danny's POV

"This is Twy, my best and only friend before I met you guys. Then she moved but we kept in touch, but then that just stopped for some reason and I was so depressed, but then I met you both in first grade."I said shrugging. "Oh my gosh Danny that is so sad", said Sam completely not liking me being miserable before.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that, I am probably the worst best friend in the world"said Twy on the verge of tears. "No, it's not your fault", I said, "Your parents made you move, you couldn't do anything about it", I say trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Danny, but I still feel bad about it. I should have tried harder to make my family stay here. Anyway earlier my question was, does anyone else know you're half-ghost?

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked

"Well, um, I'll tell you the full truth if you guys do the same" she nervously says. "Deal", we say.

Then the bell rang and we would meet at FentonWorks after school.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everybody here is my new chapter sorry that the last one was so short this chapter is a bit longer anyway, enjoy the story **_

**Chapter 2-Confessions**

**Twyla's POV **

After school, at FentonWorks we went to the lab to talk about things. We all seemed kinda nervous so I spoke up first." Well, um I guess you guys are wondering how I know", they all slowly nodded, "well last year on your birthday I wanted to surprise you since I was back from Erudite City but after your party you guys went in here and I decided to follow you all, then I saw you electrocuted and thought you died. I was so scared that I couldn't move but then I saw you wake up and transformed; I remembered your parents used to talk about a ghost portal and decided that you were kinda like me", I said. They all looked surprised.

"What do you mean kinda like you?" Danny asked. This would be tough to answer. "Well, do you remember how obsessed my parents were with hunting mermaids", I asked. He nodded. "They made a portal to the mermaid realm and the same thing happened to me a few years ago," I say.

**Danny's POV **

"Wait, so you're half-mermaid?!" I ask surprised. "Yea, I am", Twy says looking down. "Mermaids are real?" Tucker asked. "Yes they are and they live in the mermaid realm", she says." Do you transform when you get wet?" Sam asked. "No, that's a myth, but I rather transform in the water", she says.

**Twyla's POV  
**

They all asked questions and I answered them all then I say, "Ok now I ask the questions, like does anyone else know your secret?" I asked. "Well, Jazz knows, but besides that no one else", Danny says. "Oh, I figured she'd know since she used to get inside our brains with psychology. She would probably know my secret just by staring at me." I say. They all laughed at the thought of Jazz reading my mind." Did someone say my name?" Jazz yelled from up the stairs. I looked at Danny and shrugged; so he yelled back. "Actually we did, can you come down?" He asked. "Ok, Danny, I'm coming." She said as she walked down the stairs. "Hi Jazz", I say happy to see my older sister-like friend. "Um...hi, Danny who is this?" she asked. Danny said that I was an old friend but Jazz still didn't understand. Then I said, "Jazz if you don't remember me I will freak out. My name is Twyla aka Twy." "Maybe if you'd said your name first I would have recognized you; anyway, I've missed it's been so long little sis!"Jazz said smiling. "I've missed you too", I say hugging Jazz.

"So what are you all doing down here." Jazz asked. I looked at Danny and nodded so he said, "Um….well we're talking about me being Phantom and stuff…hehe." Jazz looked very surprised. "Wait, what", she said trying to stay calm. I looked up and mumbled, "He forgot to mention that I'm half-mermmmm." Jazz looked confused and said, "What?" I sighed and said, "I'm half-mermaid." I felt so much better now that I told her.

Jazz's POV

Did I just hear them correctly? Twyla knows! She's half mermaid?! I don't know how to fill about this, my brother and best friend are both only half human. "Umm...how did that happen?" I ask. Twyla looked at me and said, "Long story short? I drowned in a mermaid portal." I feel bad for Twyla because I remember how Danny felt. "Oh" I say.

Twyla's POV

I noticed the way Jazz looked when she heard me say that so I said, "Don't worry, I'm fine now." She smiled slightly knowing I'm ok now.

"So...can I see your powers, Danny?" I ask. "Sure, if we can see yours." He says. "Ok, but you first." I say smiling. He let out an exaggerated sigh then said, "Fine." And I say, "That's a good little Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 New Members-a Danny Phantom fanfic AN: before PP Sam/Danny  
I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom if I did do you think the show would've been canceled. Oh and for future clarification in this chapter Jazz is 16. AU (Ps. In the first chapter Sam wasn't happy because of her mom earlier that day no jealousy or hatred towards Twyla.)

Chapter 3- Ghost Powers

Danny's POV

I guess I have to show Twyla my powers now. This is a good time see how I advanced in power, if I did at all. "Going ghost!" I yell as I transform into my ghostly counterpart. "Ok, so I have flight, intangibility, invisibility, overshadowing, ectoplasmic construction (making things with ectoplasm), ghost rays, ghost shield, ice rays, and a ghostly wail." Twyla says, "Cool, sounds a bit like my powers." I show most of my powers using the training stuff except the ghostly wail to Twyla. I gained some speed in flying, instead of 110mph I got 215mph and that is a huge improvement from before. I also made a chair out of ectoplasm. "I would show you my ghostly wail but it usually destroys things within three blocks." I say. "That's ok I totally understand." She says shrugging it off.

Then something strange happened. A part of my hair turned neon green! "Umm, is that supposed to happen?" asks Twyla. "No, it is definitely not supposed to happen, I have no idea what's going on." I say starting to freak. "Well it's not like this is bad, actually it's awesome; think of it dude it's like awesome new hair." Said Tucker. I thought about it for a minute then said, "I guess you're right Tuck." He looked proud of himself and said, "Of course I'm right." "Stop being cocky Tucker", Sam said as she playfully punched his arm, "but it's pretty cool hair Danny, kinda gothic." Twyla and Jazz both nodded their heads in agreement.

Twyla's POV

I like Danny's hair it fits him and it looks kinda like some of the mermaids I've seen before. Well I guess it's time for me to show my powers. "Ok, now I want to see your powers, Twy. I showed my mine." Danny says. "Do you all want to see my mermaid form?" I ask. They all looked like I was crazy and said in sync, "Of course we want to see your mermaid form." Tucker added, "And with luck you can take us to the mermaid realm so I can meet some hot mermaid babes."

Then a disembodied voice said amused, "Hot mermaid babes? You are so weird." Then a seventeen year old girl appeared sitting on a countertop in the lab. Jazz looked ready for a fight if needed and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl said, "Don't worry I'm not an enemy or anything. In fact Danny and Twyla used to know me." Danny and l looked at each other then back to the girl and said, "Uh, what?" She looked at us and said, "So you guys don't remember the girl who was three years older than you that you played with when you guys were little?"

Danny's POV

Twyla and I both thought about it until I slightly remembered and said, "Celeste?" She grinned and said, "Ding ding ding, you guessed the right answer." Twyla and I laughed and said, "You still have craziness in your blood." "That is something I will never give up." All three of us laughed but then Celeste remembered Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. "So, who are they?" She asks. I answered, "Those two", I say pointing to Sam and Tucker, "are my best friends, Sam and Tucker. She" I point to Jazz, "is my older sister Jazz." She smiled and said, "Oh ok, well...nice to meet you guys." They greeted her back. Then I thought about something, "How did you appear out of nowhere earlier?" She paled and then said, "Um..I'm half-ghost." Wait what!? "How are you a half-ghost?" I ask what all of us are thinking. She looked around thinking of an answer then said, "I would rather not talk about it now, but I guess I'll tell you all sometime." She said looking down. We guessed it was something emotionally tragic or something so we left it alone.

Celeste's POV

I wish I could tell them about how I became half-ghost, but that would reveal too much. Anyway it looks like Danny's power has grown and he's already changing appearance so that is good news. "Anyway, what are you guys doing right now?" I ask changing the subject. "Um...I'm showing my ghost powers and Twyla is going to show her powers." Danny says. That would explain his green and white hair. "Is Twyla also half-ghost?" I ask acting confused. They look at Twyla and then she says, "Um, no I'm actually half-mermaid. They still trust me enough to tell me things and that is good considering I'll have to tell them the secret soon. "Wait, mermaids exist?" I ask. "Yep, they exist and I'm half of one." She says totally calm. "Oh ok, then can I see your powers?" I ask casually. Twyla responded by saying, "Yea you can see my powers" she says pointing to the others, "Since I'm already showing my powers to these people over here." I sat by the other side of the room leaning on the wall and said, "In that case I'll be over here watching because mermaid powers sound pretty cool. The way we're all half ghost or mermaid it kinda reminds me how you two would always act if you guys were mystical creatures and tell stories of your 'quests'." Sam and Tucker shared mischievous glances at each other and then asked, "Can we hear about these 'quests'?" I responded saying, "Sure, I could tell you guys." Twyla said, "I'm sure you guys don't really want to hear about old kid stories", Danny also said, "I'm sure Twy is right. You guys have better things to do besides hearing our old stories." Sam looked ready to laugh. "Are you two embarrassed of your old stories?" Asks Jazz trying not to laugh. Twyla and Danny look at each other and said, "Um...No?" I noticed they were blushing and thought about how cute they looked. We laughed at their adorable embarrassment. "Fine I won't tell them, for now." I say to Twy and Danny the last part inaudible. We hear them let out a sigh of relief.

Twyla's POV

Danny and I are both still freaking embarrassed. "So if you're part mermaid don't you need to be in an ocean or something to show your powers?" I hear Celeste ask. "Um, no but we have to go to my house I have training stuff there," I reply. "Then let's go to your house to see your powers." Sam says. Danny put his fist in the air and yelled, "Yeah! Field trip." I shook my head and said, "You are so childish." He responded by sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and then led the way to my house.


	4. Sorry Not an update

_**Not a chapter: AN**_

**HELLO Ladies and Gentleman**, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but my computer broke and I've been using my phone, but I finally will be able to post more and longer chapters. I also have some new stories I'm making please follow them and you all who like my story so far be patient


End file.
